


Smile for The Camera

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comedic Slice of Life, Drabble, Dream Team OT3, Implied Sexual Content, Mature because I'm paranoid, Multi, Polyamory, What the fuck did I just write, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since they all started dating each other, it took a while to get comfortable with ... certain things. Certain things that involve Penn and Sashi deciding to do a very, very strange favor for Boone.</p><p>The outcome is something that the three of them wouldn't exactly expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile for The Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Kiddies, don't drink three cans of Mountain Dew KickStart in an five-hour time span because you will write stupid sexual comedies involving your OT3-
> 
> -so enjoy this ... thing.

“We’ve gone through weirder things,” was the unanimous decision among the trio. “Let’s do it.”

They did it, alright. A threesome was out of the question, it would be too weird. But the other idea they had … well, the deed was done, but the outcome wasn’t exactly what any of them expected. In fact, finally realizing what they did was actually more embarrassing than they thought it would be.

Boone winced as he rewinded part of the video. “You guys didn’t have to do this,” he muttered. “Really. You didn’t.”

“Thanks for telling us beforehand,” Sashi grumbled sarcastically, slightly turning her head to the side and partially covering her eyes. “Why do you keep watching that part?!”

“Because it’s kind of hilarious,” Boone chuckled, pausing at what seemed like the perfect moment. “Seriously, how did you guys even get into that position?”

Penn waggled his eyebrows and smirked. “Dancer’s body,” he spoke up.

“Speak for yourself,” Sashi shot back. “I thought you were going to snap my back in half.”

“Hey, you weren’t complaining then,” Penn retorted, pointing to the computer where the video resumed-

-and holy hell, the noises coming out of the speakers were mind-boggling. Of course Boone had to play it full volume, so they could hear everything from the bed creaking, to the whispers of sweet nothings and soft swears, and definitely the moaning … which was mostly from Sashi, causing her to blush furiously.

“That explains why we go through so many ripped bedsheets,” Boone mused, as his eyes went wide at the sight on the screen. “Geez, Sash, trim your fingernails.”

Sashi growled, slumping in her seat and keeping her gaze on the floor and _not_ that video-

-meanwhile, it seems that Penn was eating it up.

“We dropped the camera way too times,” he muttered.

“We should have never had the camera in the first place,” Sashi added.

Boone playfully shook his head, and nudged her. “Is it just the video, or are your tits really that big?” he asked. He nearly bust a gut laughing when Sashi’s entire face nearly went red as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Just prove it to me next time we make out.”

“Fuck you,” she hissed.

“Nah, you can do that to Penn,” Boone replied, with a shit-eating grin. “I mean, you guys do it enough, right?” He glanced back to the computer screen. “Seriously, an hour-long video? Don’t you two get tired?”

“Wait ‘til you get to the end,” Penn said, with a wink. “Trust me. That’s when it gets good.”

Sashi covered her face and groaned. “No, don’t watch the ending,” she whined. “Please. Don’t.”

Penn whispered something into Boone’s ear, causing his eyes to go wide and his jaw nearly fell to the floor, while he mouthed the words “you’re kidding me”...

...obviously, none of this subdued Sashi’s embarrassment.

“I don’t see why we have to watch this too,” she declared. “We made this video for you-” Her brown eyes were probably about to go ablaze as she glared at Boone. “-and if you post it on the Internet, don’t think I won’t kill you.”

“Hey, if he does, at least it’ll go viral,” Penn teased.

Sashi let out a loud groan, getting up out of her seat and stomping out of the room. “I’m dating two of the biggest idiots on the planet,” she called over her shoulder.

“We love you too,” Penn and Boone said in unison, with those damn smiles and stupid teasing voices that made Sashi even more frustrated; the sounds of her exasperation echoing off of the walls of their apartment … rather than other noises.

Boone waited until she was quiet, and he looked at Penn sincerely. “Did her jaw really unhinge like a snake?” he said in a hushed voice.

“Pretty close to it,” Penn whispered.

“...Did she bite like one?”

“Only on my neck.”

“Let me see.”

A few minutes later, the video’s noises were no longer heard but rather some other ones very close to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I wrote this from the dumpster.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
